


Where Angels Rest

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [301]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Series, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't do this, Margot.  I can't say goodbye to my angel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Angels Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 September 2016  
> Word Count: 329  
> Prompt: quit  
> Summary: "I can't do this, Margot. I can't say goodbye to my angel."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Ann and Vassago. In a way, given my headcanon that Ann's first daughter died to become part of Vassago, I suppose this still is about them. That said, I will firmly maintain that the loss of said daughter colored a lot of what Ann became in later years, particularly in her relationship with Veronica.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Let us take you home, Ann," Margot says softly, rubbing her friend's back. "You shouldn't be alone now."

Ann shakes her head, unwilling to even rest her head on the woman's shoulder for fear of completely falling apart in public. Regardless of the situation, showing weakness is not an option right now. "It's all right. I--" Her voice cracks alarmingly on those words, face heating in shame.

"I know you, Ann. You think you need to do this alone, but you don't. You have John and me… and the others."

"It's not that. I just need to know she'll be taken care of properly. She's so little…"

Margot turns toward her husband, waving him away with a smile that he returns tightly. When he heads for the car, her focus goes back to her friend. "John is gone. The rest of the mourners are gone. It's just the two of us to ensure that Alissa is cared for in this last ritual."

Ann strokes her hand across the shiny, pale surface of the coffin, arranging the roses that lie atop it. "Her favorite teddy bear is with her. I didn't want her to be alone and afraid." Her shoulders slump, body wracked with silent sobs as her grief can be contained no longer. She doesn't fight when Margot pulls her into an embrace. "I can't do this, Margot. I can't say goodbye to my angel."

"You don't need to say goodbye, Ann, but you need to let her do what she must in the next phase of her journey." Margot holds her close as she cries. "She will always be with you, Ann, you know that. She knows you love her."

They stand in silence as the tiny coffin is lowered into the ground. Ann tosses the first shovelful of dirt, then lets Margot have the second. They watch until the coffin is completely covered, and then Ann lets Margot guide her away toward the limousine waiting for them.


End file.
